


A Free Show

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa Penny, Half-Sibling Incest, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Ruby needs Yang's help with something, unfortunately(?) for her Yang's vibe at the time wasn't very altruistic at the time.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A Free Show

**Author's Note:**

> Another request I got form my tumblr. If any of yall have any yall wanna make feel free to send one.

Answering her sister’s text message when they requested help was never a taxing thing for her. Yang loved any excuse to pop in on her sister and her travels had brought her to Patch so answering her sister’s call for help proved to be a simple task. Not lending her assistance wasn’t the issue, the problem solely lied in the knowledge that the erect penis in her shorts right now was only going to lose its rigid nature after leaving behind a stain on her underwear. A teasing lap dance that had been proceeding over her shorts from her girlfriend was meant to lead to a relaxing afternoon of passionate fucking, instead it only lead to her being blue balled as she had to rip herself away from the couch of her inn room and take the 20 minute drive to her sister’s house to see what’s up with her. 

Ruby’s text didn’t exactly go into detail on what her assistance would entail, but Yang figured it had to be pretty important judging by the severe wording in Ruby’s message. What Yang wasn’t expecting as she pulled up to Ruby’s front door and let herself in was the sight of her sister stripped naked and bent over her living room coffee table while Penny was directly behind her with one hand grabbing a handful of Ruby’s hair as the other one had her arms pinned to her lower back while she roughly thrusted her cock in and out of Ruby’s pussy. 

“Uhh...hello?” Yang called out as she stepped through the front door of her sister’s house. Yang was well aware that the two women were in a loving relationship together, so the sight of Penny with her hand pinning Ruby’s arms to her lower back while she had the scythe-wielder bent over their coffee table while she fucked her wasn’t anything newsworthy to her. Yang was instead confused as to how this scene constituted an emergency. Going off the intense gasps and cries of pleasure Ruby was bellowing out as the couple continued to make the table beneath them rock with every thrust forward delivered by Penny, Yang wasn’t surprised that Ruby’s initial focus was directed elsewhere at this moment. Initially more focused on trying to fight the impulse of her vagina to clench around Penny’s impressive dick as it fucked her, Ruby had to take a few minutes before she could fully process her sister’s arrival, not that Yang had any issue with her sister’s ignorance if it meant a longer viewing of her sister fighting off her impending orgasm.

“Ahh!! P-Penny can’t sto...stop!!” Ruby said, she was clearly struggling to string her thoughts together in a coherent sentence and the fact that Penny had changed just now changed their stance so that she was now standing up while continuing to screw her girlfriend in a full nelson position only helped to further obscure her words with her own lewd gasps. It was hardly the explanation that Yang was hoping for, but after making her way forward she noticed an important looking booklet on the coffee table where Ruby had initially been drooling on. Yang was quickly able to put two and two together as the title of the booklet, “stallion program easy two step installation manual”, and the fact that Penny’s eyes were currently a bright pink color and solely fixated on the 23 year old huntress she had locked in her capture as she continued to cry and pant in ecstasy. 

“Th...the manual should explain how to s..s..AHHH!!!!” Ruby’s sentence was swiftly cut short as she let out a loud orgasmic cry as her body began to quake violently in her girlfriend’s grasp. Her toes curled as she threw her head back and let out her loud cry as she reached her explosive orgasm. Penny however was clearly not finished with the stuck huntress despite Ruby’s explosive climax. Instead Penny brought Ruby down to the ground so she could lay her back onto it and raise Ruby’s hips upwards right before driving her cock in and out of Ruby’s pussy.

Yang felt she had a pretty safe idea that this entrapment Ruby had been undergoing had been going on for a good while now, and she was well aware that the right thing to do in this case was leave behind her grievances in regards to the blue balls she had to carry while riding her bike to her younger sister’s cabin. Leaving behind an incredible lap dance that she had been enjoying before she was free to pin her girlfriend to the wall and fiercely suck on her neck while she pressed her body tightly to the other woman as she fucked her with a similar intensity that Penny was using on Ruby. Yes the right thing in this case was to set aside those facts and aid her sister in her self imposed time of need…which Yang absolutely planned to do...in good time. Right now however, Yang felt the better option was to get comfy on her sister’s couch as she watched the show continue to unfold in front of her. 

“Oh I would love to help Ruby, but unfortunately this manual is kind of a long read.” Yang said, a smirk on her face as she undid her shorts so that she could fire up the vibrator function in her prosthetic arm so that she could provide some additional stimulation to the tip of her dick as she wrapped her hand around the tip of her dick and began drawing a circle with her thumb over the tip of her dick. “I...fuck...it’s going to take me some time to sort through this thing before I find what you’re looking for. '' Yang then took her free hand, which had been previously holding the manual to Penny’s new application, and raised her shirt so that she could begin fondling her breast while she continued stimulating her dick. 

“Y...Y...Yo...Yang I-MPH!!” Ruby had more words to say, but the fierce kiss her maiden girlfriend placed on her lips quickly cut her sentence short. A quick action which Ruby was quick to melt into as she moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Penny’s neck and her legs around Penny’s waist. 

“Fuck Ruby, are you getting more into this or is being watched your fetish or something?” Yang asked a question she was fine with leaving unanswered as she began stroking the shaft of her cock while her hand continued to vibrate. Meanwhile Ruby was letting out another loud muffled cry into her girlfriend’s mouth as Penny continued to thrust her cock in and out of Ruby’s pussy. This time with the added effect of an overflow of cum leaking out past Penny’s cock indicating the android woman was pumping the pinned scythe-wielder’s pussy with her cum as she continued thrusting in and out of her pussy.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/


End file.
